


Alternate Path To Parenthood

by klutzy_girl



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Speculation for the flash forward shown inHer. Kevin turns to surrogacy when he figures out he wants to be a dad.





	Alternate Path To Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm leaning more towards adoption right now, Kevin's son looks so much like him I had to explore this possibility too after someone suggested it.

When Kevin realized he didn’t want to wait anymore to have a kid, he thought through all of his options and talked to his mother, stepfather, and siblings about it. They vowed to support him, and that made deciding to use a surrogate a whole lot easier. His family helped him look, which helped a whole lot, and when they found the perfect woman, they were hopeful. And when the pregnancy test came back positive, Kevin ran full speed ahead into planning for what to do after the baby was born. It took him six months but with Kate, Rebecca, and Beth’s help, he found a suitable nanny. They also threw him a co-ed baby shower while Miguel, Nicky, and Randall helped set up the nursery. And when Kevin became a father in the middle of a hot, sticky June night, his family sat out in the waiting room, just like they had when Kate had Jack. As least this birth wasn’t as stressful and traumatizing, however. Sawyer Nolan Pearson came into the world surrounded by a whole lot of love. 

Six months later, he was still thriving and Kevin was ready to take him to Philadelphia to visit Randall and Beth. Fortunately, he wasn’t alone since his nanny, Alison, was going with them. “And you’re sure we haven’t forgotten anything?” he double checked with her.

Allison rolled her eyes. “This is the sixteenth time you’ve asked me that. No, we haven’t forgotten anything.”

“Sorry. I’m a little tense.” He started filming a movie in Louisiana in a few weeks and this was their first real test - Sawyer had slept through all their other plane trips but he was older now so Kevin was pretty worried.

“Understandable but we got this.” Allison sighed fondly at him and then the three of them headed out the door to head to the airport.

When they arrived in Philadelphia - after an uneventful trip (Sawyer had only cried once and quickly calmed down once he had a toy) - Randall was waiting for them. “Look at how big he’s gotten! Hi, buddy. How are you?”

Sawyer turned his head and buried his face in Kevin’s shoulder. “Hey, this is your Uncle Randall. You’ve seen him before,” Kevin gently chided.

“He’ll warm up to me. It’s been a few months since we saw each other face to face.” They got in the car and made their way to Randall’s place.

“Hi, cutie,” Beth said when she saw Sawyer. Much to Randall’s chagrin, the baby held out his arms for his aunt and she immediately picked him up.

“So not right,” Randall muttered.

Kevin laughed. “He’ll let you hold him soon,” he promised.

“Allison, you want anything?” Beth asked.

She shook her head. “I’m fine for now but thank you, Mrs. Pearson.”

“Beth,” she corrected. 

‘Sorry, Beth.” This family had taken to her immediately and made her one of them and it was still a little weird to Allison but she liked the Pearsons a lot.

“This kid is a mini you. Damn, your genes are strong, Kev.” Photos didn’t do him justice and apparently, neither did Facetime.

“Guilty as charged, I guess? And you really think so?” Kevin didn’t see it but Randall wasn’t the first to say so.

“He’s one hundred percent right,” Beth chimed in. It was a little freaky how much Kevin and Sawyer resembled each other.

Sawyer would end up resembling Kevin a whole lot more as he grew, to the point that his family (especially Randall) sometimes slipped and called him by his father’s name. He got used to it, however, and didn’t really mind all that much.


End file.
